The present invention relates to a spring forming machine with an integral conveying device for use in direct and automatic feed of pressed springs, helical springs, torsion springs, etc. from a forming machine to an automatic assembly line of the like without requiring the use of a separate parts feeder.
Conventional spring forming machines are roughly classified on the one hand into the pressed spring and helical spring forming machine for intermittently severing a predetermined length of an elongate material, e.g., wire or rod as a hoop, and feeding it to a forming position or station, where it is formed into a desired shape by dies and, on the other hand, a torsion spring forming machine for coiling and forming a material into a specified shape by means of a forming spindle installed to depend or extend perpendicularly downward at a forming position or station. In both types of forming machines after the products are formed they are discharged or released to drop downward under the force of gravity.
When the formed products are discharged by dropping downward spontaneously under the force of gravity, they have a tendency to become entangled or deformed, which causes problems when attempting to assemble the products automatically in the next process.
This invention is proposed in light of the above problems with conventional spring forming machines, and it is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a spring forming machine with an integral conveying device having a simple structure which is capable of operating accurately and at high speed to remove formed products while preventing entanglement or deformation of the formed products.